1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer input devices and more particularly to an optical input apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are widely used by people through out the world. In computing, an input device is any peripheral used to provide data and control signals to, for example, a computer. Examples of input devices include keyboards, mice, scanner, digital cameras, and joysticks.
There is a typical touch panel comprising a transparent capacitive sensing medium adapted to detect multiple touches that occur at a same time and at distinct locations on a plane of the touch panel and to produce distinct signals representative of a location of the touches on the plane of the touch panel for each touch wherein the transparent capacitive sensing medium includes a first layer having a plurality of transparent first conductive lines electrically isolated from one another; and a second layer spatially separated from the first layer and having a plurality of transparent second conductive lines electrically isolated from one another, the second conductive lines being positioned transverse to the first conductive lines, the intersection of transverse lines being positioned at different locations on the plane of the touch panel, each second conductive line being operatively coupled to a capacitive monitoring circuitry; and wherein the capacitive monitoring circuitry is adapted to detect changes in charge coupling between the first and second conductive lines
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.